


The Jumper

by JJHomes043



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Kinda Crack, M/M, Sharing Clothes, jungwoo steals clothes, lucas is only there at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Jungwoo steals – borrows – a stranger's jumper while getting changed. And it's the best jumper he's ever had the pleasure of wearing. But after returning it he is determined to find the owner.~doesn't really have a solid plot but i got the idea and liked it so here we go.





	The Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> wassup luwoo story number dos. my stories never have solid plots. oops

Jungwoo glances at the clock again, his mother is going to kill him. He's 45 minutes late for a family dinner. He got too caught up in practicing, he'd recently sprained his ankle so he was catching up on missed sessions. 

He mumbles a profanity under his breath as he searches for his shirt. Where the fuck did it go? He hurriedly checks the lockers to find his shirt is missing. So without a second thought he grabs the jumper from the locker beside him. He has no idea who’s it is but tomorrow he'll leave it back in the stranger's locker. 

After pulling the jumper over his head, Jungwoo realises how big it is. It hangs at mid thigh. ‘Fuck it,’ Jungwoo thinks. He's late enough. 

Plus he likes oversized clothes. 

~

So it's been a week. Jungwoo has been meaning to return the jumper but it's just so comfy. His friends have told him countless times that he needs to return it. It's not his. But Jungwoo always says he will but ‘forgets’. 

Jungwoo doesn't even know who owns it. But when he finds out he's gonna have to ask where they got it because it's so warm and the pastel blue is cute. 

Jungwoo smiles at the thought of buying his own as he walks into the locker room to get changed for practice. He spots his friend, Taeyong and skips over to get changed next to him. 

“Hey, Taeyong hyung,” Jungwoo giggles, in a good mood. Taeyong smiles widely at him. 

“Hey, Woo. When are you gonna give that jumper back?” he asks, a mildly disappointed look on his face.

Jungwoo pouts as he slips it off. “I'll leave it in his locker after practice.” Jungwoo can't help his tone from sounding sad. 

Taeyong shakes his head and laughs. “I'll buy you one after this, how about that?”

Jungwoo perks up and immediately nods at the other and grabs his hand. “You will?” he asks in disbelief. 

“Of course. Now get changed, I need your help finishing a new choreography I started last week.”

Jungwoo nods, hair flopping in the process. 

~

Dance practice means Taeyong and Jungwoo creating their own choreographies and forcing their friends, Ten and Jisung, to take part. Everyone just kind of does their own thing. Jungwoo likes it. 

20 minutes before they usually leave Taeyong excuses them and pulls Jungwoo away. Jungwoo waves bye to Ten and Jisung before following his hyung. 

“What's up?” he asks, forgetting Taeyong’s earlier offer. 

Taeyong sighs. “We need to buy you that jumper, also maybe you should put the jumper back before the person goes to change.”

Jungwoo just nods along and follows Taeyong to the changing room. They swiftly change, Taeyong giving Jungwoo his own jumper because Jungwoo didn't pack one (he didn't plan on returning the stolen – borrowed – one). Before returning the jumper Jungwoo wrote a quick note;

Hey! Sorry for stealing your jumper :c

I was late for a family dinner and couldn't find my top so I just stole yours. Hope you don't mind. 

Ps where did you get it? 

Pps you smell nice :3

-J<3

Taeyong looks at it before looking up at Jungwoo whose face is a deep red. “S-shut up,” he mumbles before the older can say anything. 

They place the jumper and the note in the boy’s locker and leave.

~

“It's not as soft,” Jungwoo whines causing Taeyong to sigh. The older places a hand over his hands. 

“Jungwoo, sweety, just choose a fucking jumper,” he hisses, obviously bored with the shopping trip. 

“But, hyung. There's no jumpers like his! They're too bright or not soft enough or–” Taeyong cuts him off. 

“Jungwoo, please just choose a jumper. We've been in 4 different shops. I'll give you my jumper, just please choose something.”

Jungwoo huffs and crosses his arms. 

In the end they leave empty handed, Taeyong promising to give Jungwoo one of his jumpers. 

~

“Hey, Woo! How are you?” Jeno asks, a bright smile on his face. “Nice jumper by the way.”

“I'm okay. Thanks, it's Taeyong hyung’s. He gave it to me because I was too picky while trying to buy one.”

Jeno laughs. “So you gave back the other one?”

Jungwoo frowns. “Yeah. I miss it. It was so comfy and warm and it smelled nice too and I don't know,” he rambled, cheeks becoming a dusted pink. 

“Sounds like you have a crush on a jumper,” Jeno jokes. Jungwoo laughs with him this time. 

“No but it was a good jumper,” he continues as they reach their meeting place with their friends. A number of his friends roll their eyes at his words. 

“Still going on about that?” Ten asks, head resting on his folded arms. 

“No.”

“Sure,” Ten flicks a ball of paper at the younger. 

“Is that Taeyong’s jumper?” Donghyuck asks, a teasing hint in his eyes. 

“Yes. I'm stealing it to replace the old one,” Jungwoo explains. 

“We should find whoever’s jumper that is to ask where he got it,” Mark suggests. Their friends nod in agreement. 

So that's the plan. Find nice jumper dude.  
~

Jungwoo thought it would be easy to find him. But after a few days he realises how hard it is to find one person out of the one thousand students. 

“We're never going to find him,” Jungwoo exclaims, dramatically flopping across the table his friends are sitting at in the library. 

“Of course we will, Woo. Just give us time,” Jeno assures, gently patting his shoulder. Jungwoo just sighs and sits up. He's on duty today as a library assistant. He mumbles a goodbye to his friends to go sit behind the desk. 

He starts off by noting down some overdue books before marking down some books that needed to be ordered in. He's stopped when a boy politely clears his throat in front of him. 

Jungwoo looks up and smiles. “Hello. What can I do for you?”

The boy smiles back and places down some books he'd been holding to his chest. “I'd like to return these please.”

“Okay.” Jungwoo starts scanning the books one by one, making sure it goes through properly. When he gets to the one at the bottom it comes up as overdue. 

Jungwoo clicks his tongue. “Overdue by one week,” he squints at the screen, “Jaemin. Disappointing,” Jungwoo jokes. 

“Sorry, sir. My boyfriend broke up with me so I was a little distracted.”

Jungwoo looks up to meet his sad eyes. “It's okay, I was only joking. That's a shame. I bet he's a dick.”

Jaemin laughs. “Yeah. He cheated on me.”

“Definitely a dick. Don't worry about it kid. You don't deserve him.”

“Thanks,” Jaemin grins at Jungwoo. 

“No problem. That's you all set now. Are you going to pick up some more books?” 

“Yeah, that was my plan.”

“Well my friends are sitting by the history section. The cute one with black hair is single and you look around the same age,” Jungwoo whispers, leaning close to Jaemin. 

Jaemin laughs lightly. “Hmm, history sounds kinda interesting all of a sudden. Maybe I'll have a read about it.”

Jungwoo winks at him as he walks away. Once out of earshot, Jungwoo chuckles to himself. 

The library is quiet, only a few people coming in. There's 15 minutes until the bell rings for after lunch classes when the peace is interrupted. 

The door bursts open and a tall boy comes barrelling in. He has light brown hair, ripped skinny jeans and a baby blue jumper on. The jumper. The one Jungwoo stole. 

Before Jungwoo can say anything the boy starts shouting. 

“Na Jaemin! Where the fuck are you!?”

Jungwoo winces at the loudness. The place is silent. Tall jumper boy goes charging down an isle obviously looking for Jaemin. He reaches the history section and begins shouting again. 

“You rat! You stole my fucking shoes! How am I meant to dance with heels!?”

Jungwoo has no idea what's going on but it makes him giggles. He stays put behind the desk while the boys argue. It ends with Jaemin putting the blame on some kid named Yuta. 

As tall jumper boy is passing to leave Jungwoo speaks up. “I like your jumper.”

The boy stops to turn to look at a Jungwoo. “Thanks. It's my favourite one.”

“Where did you get it?” Jungwoo asks. As soon as he says it he feels relieved. He just wants to know where to get such a good jumper.

“Uhh. I ordered it ages ago. It was on an offer so it was down to 28 won instead of 110.”

Jungwoo feels his heart break. He doesn't have that sort of money. He can't help but audibly whine. 

“What's up?” Tall boy asks, tilting his head to the side and if Jungwoo wasn't so distraught he would have called it cute. 

“I don't have that much money. And it's so comfy and cute and this is ruined my day. Get out.”

The boy looks confused. “Huh?”

“Your jumper was so amazing and cosy and soft and warm and it was the best thing I've ever worn and how is it so much. It angers me.”

The boy is silent for a second. “YOU stole my jumper! I had to go a week without this! I had no other top, I had to walk home topless!”

Jungwoo starts to blush. 

“I can't believe you'd just steal someone's clothes like that,” the boy shakes his head before beginning to laugh. 

“So I smell good?” 

Jungwoo splutters on his imagery juice and avoids eye contact with the boy, face burning. “S-shut up.”

The boy leans on the desk and lifts Jungwoo's chin with his finger. “How about I buy you a jumper?”

Jungwoo meets the boy's eyes, “And dinner?”

“And dinner.”

~

(“I still can't believe you stole my jumper.”

“Shut up, I was in a rush.”

“Are you still saving up for one?”

“Yep, don't remind me how lucky you were to get a discount.”

“Well stop saving.”

“Why?”

“You can have mine instead.”)

**Author's Note:**

> there we go. please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) for yall
> 
> thank you for reading and have a great day/night


End file.
